


The Warmth

by BabyDevil45



Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, M/M, Slow Burn, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDevil45/pseuds/BabyDevil45
Summary: Payton and Lexie have been friends for a long while now, they met 5 years ago. But lately, Payton's been having strange dreams and she's felt weird around Lexie. Her dreams involve Lexie in some way, it was confusing to Payton, to say the least, but she knew something was wrong when her dreams started to get explicit and sinister especially when her childhood got involved... Payton was in love with Lexie, she had to tell her, but with her mental health in the way, she doesn't think it'll happen...





	1. Purple Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Heat Waves (Song and Story)
> 
> Note⚠: I'm not trying to copy the story Heat Waves❗❗❗ I was simply inspired, this story won't be focused on Dream or George or anyone in DreamTeam/DreamSmp. They may be in the story but the story isn't focused on them mostly, it's more about Payton & Lexia(Lex-e-uh) But they will be in the story from time to time like any other side character and/or support character. Purple will be used a lot in this story, it means empty or sad. Thank you, enjoy💛

Note: When the characters speak in the dreams I will use × instead of " because that differentiates Reality and Dreams~~~

Her heartfelt heavy as she stared at Lexia's cold body on the ground, she kneeled to the ground and held the body in her arms as tears trickled down her cheeks "Lex... Please... Don't go..." Payton whispered as Lexia lifted her bloody hand and placed it on Payton's cheek "Be strong for me... Take my ax and kill Dream... Please..." She weakly smiled as she looked into Payton's tear-filled eyes, she gave her one last kiss before life slowly abandoned her eyes as she took her final breath.

Payton held Lexia close to her as she sobbed, her eyes wandered around the forest quickly making her feel dizzy, they stopped on Lexie's ax... It was covered in blood most likely Dreams. Payton let go of her lifeless body and stood up, she grabbed the bloody ax and scowled in anger as she looks around through the trees, as she turns she sees a green figure run across her path. It's Dream. She grasped the ax firmly as she started sprinting after the green hooded figure.

It wasn't long before she caught up with him, with one swing of her ax she slashed his leg making him fall to the ground ×You killed her...× Payton said as she choked back the pain, Dream chuckled with a sadistic smirk ×And? I'll do it again...× He stood up which surprised Payton making her step back slightly, he took out his diamond sword it had an enchanted purple shine to it. Payton scoffs ×You really wanna do this dream?× He gripped his sword ×Yes× he replies, his voice flat but still had a hint of confidence.

Payton slowly raised her ax and swung it, Dream blocking the attack with his sword he pushed Payton back and swings at her, she swiftly dodges it and slashes Dreams arm as she rises making Dream wince, she gets another chance to attack but before she can he runs off. She chased him through the thick forest of oak trees that had covered the cold, wet black ground. Payton is so close to Dream but is stopped in her tracks as a bear trap that he placed catches her foot, she screamed in pain as she dropped her ax. Dream didn't even have to look back to see his work, he just kept running though he was planning to come back. Payton groans as she kneels to remove the traps metal teeth from her foot, she places her hands around it and takes a deep breath before ripping it out. She chokes back a scream as she falls on her back letting out a sigh of relief, she knew Dream was gonna come back.

She stands up and grabs her ax, she looks at the tree next to her and climbs up it, she sits on the branches waiting for Dream to appear. That of course didn't take long, she heard leaves crunch and a low voice followed ×Payton... Where are you?× Dream mumbled, his mask's eyes glow red. Payton gets ready to attack, she watched him move around with murder in her eyes. He turns around in the perfect spot, quickly Payton jumps down from the tree with her ax and Dream turns around and looks up seeing her, he was frozen in shock. He'd never seen such a psychotic look in her eyes before, it was too late by the time he started to run the ax was already lodged inside his skull, blood pouring like a faucet. It made Payton smile, she took the ax out and watched Dreams body fall to the ground, looking at it made her heart feel... Purple.

The words started fading in

Sometimes, all I think about is you

Late night's in the middle of June

Heat waves been fakin' me out

Can't make you happier now

Sometimes, all I think about is you

Late night's in the middle of June

Heat waves been fakin' me out

Can't make you happier now...

Payton sits up in her bed breathing heavily, she was covered in sweat, she ran her fingers through her neon pink hair as she looked outside at the bright light, except it wasn't bright and it wasn't outside, it was her phone that lit up. She groaned and grabbed her phone still in shock from her dream "Who the hell texts me at 5:14 at night?" She murmured to herself, she tapped the notification and a message from Lexie popped up ~Hey birdie, I know you're up! Hop on the craft for a bit! Me, Dream, George, and Fundy are on you're smp right now and we need help~ Payton chuckled and put her phone down, she got up and walked over to her desk and sat down, she turned on her computer while it was starting up she changed out of her sweat covered clothes and into a white hoodie and some sweats

She sat back down at her desk and clicked the grass icon on her desktop and the Minecraft launcher popped up, she clicked play and waited for the game to load putting on her headphones, she thought about the dream, why would Dream kill Lexia? Why was Dream trying to kill me? Why did she kiss me? Why? She was cut off as bright light appeared on her screen with the red words Mojang on it, she sighed letting her thoughts get pushed back, and opened discord and entered the voice chat "Payton! You're here finally!!" A British voice came from her headphones, that familiar voice... It was Lexia "Haha, yeah sorry it took me a while. I just woke up" Payton giggled, her heart was racing just hearing her voice "It's no surprise, you always wake up at night" another brit jumped into the conversation. It was George. He was one of Payton's closest friends, he knew more about her sleep schedule than she did "Whatever, no I do not" Payton joined the server, as soon as she saw Georges's character she punched him "AH!" He screamed in fear as his character started sprinting away, Payton moved her blocky character to sprint after him "GEOOOORGE!!!" Dream shouted, he was also chasing him "Leave me alone!" George shouted making Dream laugh, Lexie came in to defend George by attacking Payton's character with her enchanted Netherite sword "AH!" Payton screamed out, her heart almost jumped out of her chest, she started hitting Lexia's character with her sword as well whilst Dream kept chasing George. Meanwhile, Bbh and Fundy were planting flowers in the community garden as they listened to the screams and laughter coming from the other players.

Hexed_Up was slain by LittleBird

The yellow chat message was a sign of victory to Payton as she laughed "Hahaha! I was on 2 hearts as well! Oh my God!" She watched as Lexie's character picked up the floating items on the green blocky grass, "DREAM!!!" George screamed as another message popped up

Quackity: L  
Georgnotfound was slain by Dream  
Quackity: HAHAHA LOSER

Payton wheezed at the messages "I'm crying...!" She said through her laughs, her face was on her desk. Her heart was warm, she loved when they had these moments, just pure joy. It made her feel human "I'm so glad I'm streaming" Lexie giggled, making Payton sit up "Oh, I wasn't aware you were streaming," she said as she regained her breath after not being able to from laughing "Yeah, 200k viewers right now baby!" Lexia replies proudly, it had been a while since she streamed so it was a surprise to hear that.

Bad and Fundy's characters sprinted over to the 5 other blocky characters "Hi! We did something nice" Bad said with the same joy he always had, it made Payton's heart smile when she heard his voice "What did you do Bad?" Sapnap asked "Follow us to the community garden" Fundu replied, they all started following the fox and white-eyed characters to the garden.

When they got there, gasps escaped their mouths as they saw the most beautiful thing ever. It was a huge mushroom house with flowers around it. It looked so realistic it almost seemed auto-generated, the shaders Payton had on made it even better.

"Woah," Sapnap said in awe "Does it look good?" Bad asked, waiting eagerly for a response "Heck yeah!" Dream replied as he waltzed his character around the garden "Thank you!" Bad says with relief in his voice "It's very pretty Bad, I like the mushroom!" Payton said and opened her inventory grabbing a pink tulip and throwing it out towards has "Have a flower" She crouched her character in front of him "Aw thank you" he moved his character to pick it up "Here, have this steak" Bad tossed a steak to Payton "Thank you bad" she smiled even though he couldn't see it. Her friends were her only escape from her actual life which included the following: Crying and eating, very sad I know but it's the truth. Payton didn't have much to do since there's a pandemic going on.

They had been playing on the server for a while before Payton started getting hungry "Hey, I'm gonna hop off for a while, I'm getting hungry" she says "Alright! Bye!" One of the brits responds, with that she leaves the game and disconnects from the voice chat on Discord. She gets up from her chair and goes downstairs, in the kitchen is Dream "Oh hey Payton! Hungry?" He turned to her and smiled, she returns the smile "Yes, very" she giggles as Dream hands her a plate of food, she sits down at the counter and starts eating "So, are we picking George up from the airport tomorrow or is he getting an Über?" Payton asked with a mouth full of food "We're gonna pick him up" Dream responds sitting down next to her and eating a forkful of food "Mhm, I can't wait to meet him!" Payton said as she swallowed her food "Same, I wonder if he's as short as I think he is" Payton wheezed at the sentence making Dream laugh as well "Dream!" Payton laughs out as she tries to breathe, she always found George's height funny "George is probably shorter than me" she says eating another forkful of food "Oh my God, if he's shorter than you he'll be the same height as a kid!" Dream chuckled, Payton pushes him playfully "Shut up!" She giggled. There's that feeling again, the warm fuzzy feeling of happiness that makes Payton feel like she's dreaming, it's surreal for her sometimes, she's always waiting until she wakes up then she's fortunately met with the truth that it's real.

After eating they cleaned the dishes and went to their rooms, Payton turned if her tv and watched Netflix. It's kinda like her escape from reality, she has a favorite anime called 'Seven Deadly Kids' I know, it sounds like a knockoff 'Seven Deadly Sins' but it's really good. Payton laid under her soft white fluffy sheets as she watched the screen, she was slowly dissociating until her phone buzzed. She grabbed it, Lexie sent her something ~Hey Birdie! If you're bored you can listen to this https://youtu.be/KT7F15T9VBI~ Payton sighed, she was pretty bored, so she clicked the link expecting a rickroll but instead, it was a song called Heat Waves. She played the song, it sounded familiar "Heat waves been fakin' me out..." Payton mumbled the lyrics even though she's never heard this song until it hit her, this was the song she heard before waking up. Payton felt connected to this song, she felt like this was supposed to mean something. She put in her airpods and laid down staring at her ceiling, she turned up her volume and got lost in the lyrics. The last thing she heard was

I just wonder what you're dreamin' of  
When you sleep and smile so comfortable  
I just wish that I could give you that  
That look that's perfectly un-sad

And with that, she fell asleep with her heart and mind feeling. Purple.


	2. Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of tension in this, also a little shorter~~

Payton woke up on the grassy floor near a lake, she sat up looking around, she faintly heard Heat Waves playing, the moonlight was reflecting on the water, she looked to her right and saw a girl sitting by the lake alone, she got up and walked over to her, as she got closer her heartbeat got louder and faster ×H-hello?× Payton spoke out, the girl turned around and her face was revealed, it was Lexia but she had a scar on her left eye and she was holding a rose but the petals were covered in frost, it was confusing for Payton, to say the least, ×Hi Payton! Come, sit down× Lexie gestures for her to sit next to her, Payton complies and sits down ×Where are we?× she asked, Lexie turned to her ×You tell me× she smiled, Payton was confused, she didn't even know where they were until she focused more, it was Lake she went to for her 9th birthday, she went fishing with her parents and caught a big bass here ×We're at... Grant Hill Lake... I went here for my ninth birthday× Payton sighed ×Oh, it's pretty at night× Lexia complimented, it means a lot more to Payton than you think. She moved closer to her, not saying anything, neither did Lexia, it was quiet, except for heatwaves in the background and the sound of Payton's beating heart, she felt this weird heat in her chest, she could feel the tension between them. It was just quiet, Lexie was looking at the moon but Payton was looking at Lexie, just admiring her face, her hair, her eyes, everything, she just looked so... Perfect.

×Payton× Lexia said as she looked over to her, Payton snapped out of her trance ×Y-yes?× she stuttered out, she didn't know if she has missed something she said or not ×Heh... You're just so... Cute× Lexie smiled, that smile was enough to make Payton blush along with that complement ×I, uhm... Thanks, uhh I...× she struggled to make a sentence in response, it was embarrassing for her but to Lexie it was cute. ×Adorable× Lexia giggled, she moved closed to Payton and put her hand on her cheek, she got close to Payton's face ×Lexie... What are you doing?× She stuttered, she didn't predict this to happen, it's so sudden for her. She could feel the warmth between them, it was oddly comforting though. Lexie only got closer and closer until their lips finally touched, somehow Payton wasn't surprised but happy, the only thing that went through her mind was 'Finally'. Payton melted into the kiss as her eyes slowly closed, Lexie's lips were soft and gentle, it made her feel safe, everything was perfect.

Heatwaves started getting louder and louder, she could faintly hear her name being called until finally...

"PAYTON!" Dream shouted, Payton, shot up in her bed, heatwaves still playing through her airpods, she took them out, pausing the song "What, what's wrong?" She asked with concern in her voice "We have to pick up George! Get dressed come on!" He replied as he walked out of her room. She got out of bed and changed into a big white shirt with the words "Pog Champ" on it and put on some high waisted butterfly jeans, she grabbed her phone and ran downstairs, she put on her sneakers. She and Dream left the house and got in the car and drove to the airport, Payton was surprised the airports were open with the pandemic going on. As Dream was driving Payton couldn't get that dream out of her mind, it was just so strange, why would she dream about Lexie twice? "What's wrong?" Dream asked, Payton, lifted her head, and looked over at him "Hm?" She hummed, confused, "You look... Upset, not upset but... Tired..." He responded, there was a slight hint of concern in his voice "Oh, no... I'm just... Thinking" She replied trying not to say too much "About what? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Dream asked as he stopped the car at a red light, Payton wasn't sure if she should tell him, but at the same time, she didn't know who she could vent to right now "I... I had a dream about Lexie last night..." She started "And... Well, I woke up by a lake but it was a very familiar lake... I went there for my ninth birthday with my parents, I caught a bass in that lake..." She sighed, as she was still trying to wrap her head around all of this "Oh, interesting. I have a feeling I know where this is going, but you can keep going" Clay said, he knows all too well about these types of dreams.

"Well, Lexie was sitting by the lake, so, I went over to her and sat down, she had a scar on her left eye and she was holding a frost-covered flower. She told me how pretty the lake looked and it made my heart feel warm... It meant a lot to me" Payton continued, the reason it meant so much was, that her father loved fishing and he loved that lake, and after he passed away she went to the lake a lot just to cry, it helped though so it's worth the 1 hour & 45 minutes to drive there. "I could hear a song playing faintly," Payton says "What was the song?" Dream asked as he accelerated through the road, she hesitated for a moment "It... It was heat-waves" She looked over at Dream who now had a faint smile on his face "Hmph, I like that song... Reminds me of... Nothing, anyway, please continue" he refused to continue saying anything else, Payton shrugged it off "Okay, well, I had moved closer to her and I was just admiring her... Her face and all, she was looking at the moon. I got lost looking at her until she called out my name, I thought she was talking to me the whole time but no, she wanted to... Get me out of my trance...? I don't know..." Payton sighed, she was still so confused about this stuff "She... She called me cute and got close to me, she put her hand on my cheek, then she called my confusion adorable. I could feel the Warmth between both of our lips, it wasn't awkward or weird but it was comforting to me. Then she... Kissed me, it wasn't a surprise though and I don't know why... It felt natural for me." She couldn't believe she was telling him this, it made her tense and it started to feel cramped "Hmm, then what happened?" Dream analyzed silently which only made Payton tenser, she thought he was judging her "Nothing... The song only got louder then you woke me up" she looked out the window at the passing palm trees, he laughed "Well, we had to pick up George! I can't let you sleep in late anyways, it's not good for you. Trust me, I know" His laughing made Payton feel relief. "Well, you're right. Thank you Dream" she smiled at him, he returned the smile making her feel calm.

They arrived at the airport, standing outside was a short brunette with a grey hoodie on, Payton and Dream got out of the car "George!" Dream called out making the brunette look up from his phone and smile "Dream!" He walked over to them and hugged them "Hey Gogy!" Payton smiled, she's never met, George yet "Oh my gosh! Your hair is different!" George gasped as he admired her bright pink hair "Haha, yeah, I dyed it" She smiled "It's really pretty!" He complimented making her smile "Yeah, it's pretty but it was a bitch to dye" Dream chuckled, memories of the many bottles of pink hair dye flood into Payton's mind as she laughs "Only because you didn't brush my hair. If you did, we wouldn't have had to go through nine or ten bottles of said dye!" George laughed at their silly "argument" finding it amusing. They all got into the car and drove home, on the way they got Macdonalds and cracked jokes with each other, it was a distraction to Payton as she had lots of things on her mind.

They reached home and are their food as they watched a movie, Payton finished her food rather quickly and she got tired halfway through the film "Hey -yawn- I'm gonna head upstairs for some rest, I'll talk to you guys in the morning" She said as she stood up "Alright, good night!" Dream and George waved goodbye to her as she went upstairs. When she entered her room she laid on her bed and looked at her phone, she had a message from Sapnap ~Hey Payton! I just remembered George was visiting you guys, super jealous tbh you could've asked me too😡 But seriously, I'm glad you've finally met him, he's a delight honestly.~ She smiled at his words, she positioned her thumbs before responding ~Hey, sorry for not replying earlier! I was in the car, yeah he's really nice in real life just like online. He gave Dream a kissy kiss😘🤪 Next time we'll invite you I promise. I'm gonna get sleep now but I'll ttyl 💛~ She pressed send and sat her phone down on her bed sighing, she felt happy but her heart was still Purple... She was thinking of something but she didn't know what... She could faintly hear that music box in the back of her wandering mind, haunting her, it was such a familiar tune... It was the tune of her broken childhood, the only comfort she had was that God-forsaken music box that her Grandmother gave her, Payton loved her Grandmother but she wasn't like a Grandmother more like a visitor, she never came around a lot, not even for birthdays... Not even a card... Payton allowed herself to relax and give in to the tune and she slowly closed her eyes as she floated into her dreams once again only to be wakened by the fucked up reality she was in, but for now, she could forget about the world and live in her rotting dreams instead, it wasn't a place she liked but it was an oddly comforting place even if the dreams didn't make sense. It was like a home for her to live in, but she could only be there for a certain amount of time... She could never leave or stay on her command, always on something else's command...

Letting the music box fade in was torture to Payton's ears but when she fell asleep the pain when away...


End file.
